Aún si no me amas
by Umiko Saori
Summary: Jamas olvidare aquel "Te quiero Elizabeth"...ojala les guste la historia, se centra en Lizzy, es algo nuevo y distinto a lo que suelo escribir XD  mal summary, siempre


Había estado mirando por el gran cristal, esperando ver aquel carruaje en el que estaría él. "Oh, la alegría abandono su ser. El regocijo ya no juega en sus facciones" Entonces lo veo, su mayordomo le ayuda a bajar y se encaminan hacia la puerta. -Ciel- su nombre escapa de mi boca. El llanto amenaza con salir. -My lady, el Conde Phantomhive ha llegado Con todas mis fueras intento sonreír. "No solo perdió su alegría, también la mía" Baje corriendo apurada, abrí las dos puertas del salón y sin mas abraze a Ciel, haciéndolo girar con migo. -Elizabeth… -Lizzy, te he dicho que me llames Lizzy- "fingida desaprobación, fingida sonrisa" ¿Es que nunca lo entendería? Tan solo deseo el pasado, esas sonrisas, la inocencia…a Ciel. Mire de reojo a Sebastian, este mismo me miraba divertido. "Se burla de mi" desde hacia tiempo atrás me había dado cuenta de la sorna en sus ojos al posarse en mi y había descifrado el cinismo en su perfecta sonrisa "Arrogante idiota" quisiera gritarle, correrlo de mi hogar, pero no, no podía. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Le vi curvar los labios una vez mas, mientras abrigaba a Ciel. Oh si! Creía tener la libertad de tocarle e incluso apartarle de mi. Sebastian era posesivo con Ciel, de eso no me cabía duda… Cuando salieron me apure a mirar por la ventana: Sebastian besaba a Ciel. - Abrí con fuera la puerta de la cocina -Sebastian! -Lady Elizabeth, ¿a que…- le abofetee tan fuerte como fui capaz. -Quiero que me escuches. No se que es lo que pretendes pero te quiero lejos de Ciel- el sonrío confiado. -Como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive estar cerca del joven amo es mi deber. -Exacto, como mayordomo- sonreí como tantas veces había visto a Ciel- eres un simple sirviente- me encamine airosa a la puerta- así que no tomes derechos que no mereces- apreté furiosa las manos- como la otra noche. -Así que de _eso_ va todo esto- rió un poco- pues, Lady no puedo asegurarle nada. -¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Por qué crees valer mas para Ciel, que yo?- "¿Y si Ciel le permite esos acercamientos?...NononononoNO!" -Porque- acerco su rostro al mío-su alma me pertenece- sonrió aun mas-…si no cree en la palabra de un simple sirviente- se alejo y en un rápido movimiento volvió a centrar su atención a la tarta que preparaba anteriormente…estaba por irme- pregúntele a mi bocchan. ¿Mi? Mi bocchan, lo decía con tanta seguridad… Desde ese día no he vuelto a la mansión Phantomhive, rompí mi compromiso con Ciel y llore como nunca, mas que en cualquier berrinche, menos que cuando le creí muerto. Debía aparentar ser fuerte y feliz. -Tal vez algún día pueda olvidarlo. De pronto mis rizados cabellos se mecieron violentamente, las velas se apagaron, el aire se hizo pesado y los vitrales estallaron; esperaba el dolor de los múltiples cristales incrustándose en mi piel…pero nada. Abrí los ojos y me tope con el perfecto rostro de Sebastian. Los vidrios permanecían suspendidos en el aire. -El joven amo le envía esto- me tendió algo, no lo tome, lo dejo en la banca tras de mi. Las velas se encendieron de nuevo, el gran ventanal estaba en perfectas condiciones y la atmosfera volvía a ser ligera. Me gire cautelosa, había una pequeña caja. Al abrirla encontré una nota, donde se leía la perfecta caligrafía de Ciel. "Lizzy. Siempre quise decirte _Te _amo pero fui incapaz...no se por que te alejaste, pero espero no haberte dañado nunca. Me iré y no nos veremos de nuevo, pero llevare grabado en el alma tu rostro, tus ojos verdes como el más fino jade. Todas las primaveras te veré en el verde de la naturaleza, cuando toque finas telas será como tu piel, cuando el aire me rose serán tus tan cariñosos abrazos y cuando alguien se refiera a la belleza, inocencia y amor…yo responderé _Elizabeth _y seguidamente me corregiré _perdón, quise decir Lizzy_. En los momentos que escuche las mas alegres sinfonías evocare el recuerdo te tu voz* Te quiero Elizabeth. Tuyo Ciel Phantomhive" Gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis sonrojadas mejillas. -Yo también te quiero Ciel- alcanze a ver que la caja también contenía un collar de oro, del cual colgaba un dije con el escudo Phantomhive, estaba hecho de zafiros y esmeraldas. -Debí luchar por ti, pero en cambio vine aquí a rezar por olvidarte, todos los días- el llanto fue inevitable. Dos días después la penosa noticia de la muerte del Conde Phantomhive y su fiel mayordomo se esparció por toda Londres y poco después por el mundo. Tanaka-san me había visitado y frente a mis padres dijo con su seria y sofisticada voz: -El joven amo le ha dejado a usted como única propietaria de toda su fortuna y empresas, de todo- me sorprendí, al igual que mis padres- al portar ese collar es usted a mis ojos y de los otros sirvientes la única ama y señora Phantomhive. Le abrase…había perdido a Ciel, le había abandonado y aun así, el me perdono. -Por favor Lady Elizabeth-dijo Tanaka-no deje a esos muchachos en la calle. -Soy Lizzy, y claro que no lo haré -Es usted digna del cariño que le tuvo el joven amo. ¿Cariño? ¿Solo eso? Si, y con eso le bastaría. Así debió ser desde el principio. -Eso es lo mas bello que has podido decirme Tanaka- y llore como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace tanto… POV General -Perdí al amor de mi vida, el cual nunca me amo como yo a el…pero al menos me tuvo cariño; aquel "Te quiero Elizabeth" jamás lo olvidare. Dijo al aire, mientras sus rubios bucles se mecían al compás del viento. Recolectaba rosas blancas en el bello jardín de su mansión. Estaba por cumplir 24 años y su vida se apagaba lentamente, debido a su corazón decían los médicos. A ella le gustaba creer que era por que el propietario de su alma, Ciel, la reclamaba, quitándole así la vida. Moriría feliz, había dedicado su vida a cuidar la mansión de los Phantomhive, al igual que a preservar su fortuna, paso todos sus días con los sirvientes y fue muy feliz. Recibió muchas propuestas de matrimonio, pero no acepto ninguna, seguía soñando con el momento en que él volviese y formaran la hermosa familia que siempre deseo. -Ha, Ciel- se espino y vio la roja sangre, recordando aquellos orbes tan parecidos a los rubíes, lanzo iracunda el ramo que había formado- te extraño- dijo olvidando su furia. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Se desmayo cayendo en aquel paraje de bellas rosas. La muerte danzaba en el aire, y la nostalgia en su delicado rostro. Y aquel collar reluciendo a la luz del sol. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford murió… - *(N.A. pensé poner las mas bellas sinfonías, pero ella tiene la voz un poco chillona, así que no u.u) Siempre quise escribir algo de Elizabeth, no es que sea mi personaje favorito, pero me parece una chica fuerte, que lucha por la persona que ama, además de que Ciel la quiere. Claro me parece un poco…estruendosa ¬¬ PD: Elizabeth estaba en una iglesia cuando recibió la nota, y como Sebastian es un demonio... (En realidad no pensaba poner que fue por eso, pero quería poner ese efecto dramático XD) Ok, espero les haya gustado y les agradezco por leer… :D Chocolate! 


End file.
